injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr Strange (Multiverse saga)
Dr. Strange is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Dr Strange is a character from the comics by Marvel comics. History Stephen Strange is a doctor specialized in neurosurgery, greedy and self-centered, until an accident he suffered a nervous disease in his hands forced him to retire. When his father died, his brother was to visit him to reprimand him for not having gone to the funeral that day. Stephen was a girl, so his brother came out angry. It was snowing that night and there was an accident in which his brother died after being hit. Stephen made that his corpse was criogenizado until the day in which science could revive it. One day heard talk at a port about a Tibetan with powers, so it was to see him with the learned the mystical arts, helped his mentor "the old man", who had the title of sorcerer Supreme of this dimension, to repel all the evil mystic who wants to cause harm to this dimension; He clashed with his enemies, some traitors as the Baron Mordo who wanted the title of sorcerer Supreme, and got beat extra-dimensional mystical entities such as nightmare, Dormammu, among others. Ending Crash of Universes The World War and Invasion Wrath of Beyonder Moveset Special Moves * Eye of Agamotto: Strange summons a small stationary orb of energy that floats in front of him, damages opponents, and absorbs projectiles. If the orb is attacked by Strange, it will be launched at the opponent as a projectile. * Daggers of Denak: Strange fires three crescents of magical energy at the opponent. * Mystic Sword: Strange points his sword forward, firing a sword-shaped projectile at the opponent. * Bolts of Balthaak: Strange fires a beam of energy at the opponent, followed by firing a second one. Grab Illusion: Strange grabs the opponent and, as the opponent attempts to attack him, teleports behind them and traps them with three magical rings before tossing them away. Super Move Seven Rings of Raggador: Strange surrounds himself with energy rings that block attacks before firing off a massive wave of energy. Ultimate Attack Astral Magic: Strange thrusts his hand forward, sending out a wave of telekinetic force. If it hits, Strange separates his soul from his body and sends it to attack the opponent, suspending them in the air. Strange's soul then returns to his body so Strange can bind the opponent with several red bands, followed by a magical symbol forming under Strange's feet. Strange then snaps his fingers, forming some magical orbs of energy that surround the opponent before converging in on them and causing a huge explosion. Entrance, exit, and taunt Entrance: Strange is seen meditating and reading a book while floating above the ground before he closes the book telekinetically and takes a fighting stance. Exit: Strange levitates above the ground and forms an orb of energy between his hands, a magic symbol appearing under him. Alternate Costumers doctor_strange_comic_art_01.jpg|primary Stephen_Strange_(Earth-616)_from_New_Avengers_Vol_2_34.jpg|marvel now Trivia Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Balanced Category:Male Characters Category:New Justice Avengers Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Defender (Multiverse saga)